


A free afternoon

by soothing_even



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, building up, i wanted it to be cute and i feel like its just frustrating, im not good at titles either, sorry - Freeform, this one's just weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soothing_even/pseuds/soothing_even
Summary: Yousef may have spoken a bit too highly about Sana with Noora during the party, and he knows it.Sana hasn't answered his message, and he's beginning to think that he never should've sent it because the girl probably doesn't like him at all.Sana invites Noora over and Yousef doesn't know what to do or how to act, so he's just weird. Sana tries to understand.(in which Noora roots for Yousana)





	A free afternoon

Out of all the girls, Noora was the more understanding and kind. She was smart, open-minded, and Sana had always felt like she understood her in a way. She assumed that was why they were growing closer.  
That afternoon, they were supposed to have an english class, but it turned out their teacher had called in sick. They had been talking for 20 minutes when Sana realized it was freezing and she lived nearby. That's how she found herself asking her mom if she could invite a friend over. They had been talking about the russ buss. Sana liked hearing Noora's opinion on stuff. She was down to earth, and as they approached her house, the blonde girl asked : 

-How come we never go to your house ? Not that I mind or anything, but you live really near school, and it doesn't seem like your parents mind that much. 

Sana smiled and opened the door to her friend who came in and took her shoes off, as she did in her own apartment. 

-Let's say... My parents don't really mind, but I like to keep my family life to myself.  
-Ohhh, mystery Sana ! Noora said in a gentle but ironic voice.  
-No... Not that, I just... I mean, i like to keep things separate. I never really have friends over unless i trust them all the way. 

Noora smiled to her, acknowledging what that meant and thanking Sana with a kind look and a smile. They both heard a boy -probably Elias shouting from the living room. Sana frowned : Elias wasn't supposed to be home until 5 today. After showing Noora where to put her coat, she stepped towards the living room. She discovered Elias, Mikael, Yousef, Adam and Mutasim on the bed, playing fifa. She knocked on the wall next to her to signify that someone was home.

-What ? asked Elias, not having turned his face yet.

He put the game on pause and Sana smelled Noora's perfume, which meant she was right there. She also noticed Yousef looking behind her, frowning. She squinted her eyes and brought her attention back to her brother. 

-Weren't you supposed to be at school today ?  
-Oh, i didn't know you had become mom since yesterday. Yes we were supposed to be at school but decided to skip history to come and play fifa. Problem ? asked Elias back, a grin on his face. Halla Noora, by the way ! What are you both doing here ? 

Sana rolled her eyes. Noora standing behind her kind of made her feel self-conscious. Her friend was gorgeous, and she could tell most of the boys were impressed by Noora actually being right here, as she had heard them talking about her friend multiple times. 

-Our teacher was sick, so Sana invited me over. 

Sana heard Noora smile through her words and it made her smile a little too. Yousef was still looking at them in a weird way. It seemed like Noora's presence here concerned him. Sana raised a brow at him. She kept thinking about the party. How he seemed to pay a lot of attention to her for days and then, as she came out of the bedroom she was trying to pray in, she saw him talking to Noora, and it really seemed like they were flirting. She really didn't want to be mad at him since there supposedly wasn't anything to be mad for, but she really couldn't help it. She didn't understand how Yousef worked. 

-Do you guys want to play, then ? She heard Mikael ask.  
She had time to see some of the boys protesting his proposal before turning to Noora. 

-Do you want to play with them ? Sana asked her friend, not really convinced. 

Noora took another look in the room, apparently trying to weigh up pros and cons, and she answered. 

-If you want to, yes ! Why not ? Do we have anything better to do today ? 

Sana shook her head, both saying no and thinking about how she'd never been in this situation before. She stepped in the room and the blonde girl followed her hesitantly. 

-Okay, we'll play, Noora said.  
-Well you'll play, there's no way I'm playing this stupid game.

The boys, an astonished look on their faces, tried to make room on the little sofa and on the chairs for them to sit. The astonished looks were justified : Sana never hung out with them and when she did, it meant that she didn't have a choice. So agreeing to playing a game she was really bad at with a friend of hers and Elias' best mates really was something new.  
Sana waited for Noora to sit first, assuming she'd sit next to Yousef, as they seemed to be enjoying each other's company the other night. To Sana's surprise, she sat in front of the TV, next to Mikael who seemed kind of impressed. To be honest, Sana was impressed too. Noora had never come here, and she had only met these guys once. She seemed really at ease for someone who Sana thought was, if not shy, quiet. Impressed was the word.  
Noora took a look at her friend and motioned her to sit down. The last spot available was next to Yousef, whose eyes were lost between the tv and the carpet. She sat down, not really having a choice.  
For a few minutes, Sana tried to remember that she had taken a decision : she wanted to be mad at Yousef, since he didn't really seem to acknowledge hers or Noora's presence. But looking at her friend and Mikael fight over a soccer game was actually really fun. The blonde wasn't bad and kept on impressing the boys with her skills at this video game. That had the boys shouting at Yousef for losing. The boy sitting next to her still didn't say anything, but she saw the moment he took a hold of himself and tried to join in on the fun again.  
She felt him looking at her, and Noora looking in their direction as if she was waiting for something to happen. Sana didn't even know what to do with herself. What did Noora know ? Why was Noora looking at her and Yousef as if something were to happen ?  
She tried again to not look at Yousef, and ignored him again when he turned his head to see her reaction when Mikael lost the first game. 

-Revenge ? She heard Mikael ask Noora.  
-I don't know, maybe... Noora turned her face to look at Sana. Maybe we should stop, Sana and I have got stuff to do.  
-Oh, come on now ! Adam exclaimed. Another game, against someone else ! Come on Noora !  
-I want to play ! Told Elias to her right. 

Noora looked at Sana again who signified her she could. It seemed like the blonde didn't really want to do it, but had a reason to stay. Sana was really trying to figure out what was going on here when Elias stood up next to Yousef and went to sit in front of the TV with Noora, pushing his friend against his sister. When he got excited, the guy could show a little too much force... Yousef startled and tried to catch Sana who almost fell from the couch, as she was sitting on the armrest. 

-Sorry, I'm sorry, really ! Are you alright ? Sana ? 

That much concern for him just tripping over her was weird. Pronouncing her name in such a desperate tone was just bizarre. Sana frowned in an amused way but didn't look at him until she was sat down again. Then only she turned her face to him. The whole interaction happened in the chaos that the other boys had created by asking Noora for another game, so no one really paid attention to what had just arrived. 

-I'm alright. It's not like I broke a leg or something. Don't worry about me. 

She couldn't refrain herself from smiling at him -at least a little. He smiled back, but his eyes still seemed concerned. 

-Are you okay ? Sana asked, insisting on the « you ».  
-Yeah. Yes I'm okay. I'm just... surprised you wanted to come and play with us. You usually don't really enjoy hanging with us. 

Sana knew he meant something else. What the hell had happened at that party for Yousef to be so weirded out by Noora being here ? 

-Well, it's not that weird, she answered. I hang out with you guys sometimes...  
-No, not these last months, he answered.  
-Sorry for not really enjoying each and every one of my brother's friends.  
-That's not what I'm saying, Sana. 

He had pronounced her name in a flustered way. She looked at him, trying to think of a proper answer to such a response. She didn't know what to say since she didn't know what he meant. 

-I mean... First of, it's weird to see you invited someone over. Noora...

Not leaving him the time to say anything else, Sana asked: 

-What ? You don't like Noora now ? 

She could tell Yousef was surprised by her tone. She seemed frustrated and he got that right away. 

-No, no I like Noora, she's your friend, but I've never seen you inviting someone over and I'm... well I'm surprised you and Noora get along so well and I'm also surprised to see you only agree to hang out with us when your friends are with you.  
-I don't... I don't know, okay ? I just agreed. 

He was right. At first she didn't have a choice : Vilde had chosen to go to a party with them. But this time, she agreed to all this. But now that she thought about it, she could've said no to Mikael's proposal. 

-Sana... If you don't want us around, you should say so. 

What ? Had she done something for him to think that she hated being around them ? Around him ? What had happened that she didn't know about ? Was she too cold with them ? With him ? He seemed hurt

-No ! No, I... I don't mind being around you. 

Sana hadn't really thought about this last sentence before speaking, and it had come up weird. But it was true. By around them, she really meant around him. She didn't mind being around him. Worse, she cherished those moments where he asked if she was okay. How her day had been. She liked him noticing her, making her feel like her presence mattered.  
He smiled down at her, probably trying to process and understand what her last sentence meant. 

-Good. 

He smiled again, relaxing in his seat as Noora won again against Elias. She, too, relaxed against the armrest, smiling.  
Noora finally lifts up her eyes to see the both of them smiling. Everything's alright.


End file.
